legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S9 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen looking around the house after the Rebellion) Jack: Jeez, they really made a mess of the place. Ian: You're telling me. This floor's covered in slime. Kyle: Yeah... (Ghira and Grey are seen sitting on the couch with the other two infants) Grey: Sorry.... Ghira: *Sad cooing* Rose: Aw it's okay guys. Blake: We're not mad at you. ???: *cooing* Grey: Really....? Rose: Yeah. (Rose pets Grey's head as Jessica is seen looking around) Jessica: Hey Alex. Alex: Yeah? Jessica: You know where Erin went? Alex: No why? Erin: *Voice* Oh Alex! (Erin comes into the living room holding a small blue blanket) Erin: Look what I found! Alex: Oh no. Jessica: What's that? Alex: N-NOTHING!! ITS NOTHING!! Erin: It's Blanky! Alex: Erin, please put that back wherever you found it! Erin: Aww why? It's just Blanky! Jack: Yo hold up let me see this! Miles: Yeah same here! Alex: Oh man... (Erin shows off Alex's old blanket to the others) Erin: Here it is! Alex: Erin come on. Jack: Oh man! Is this Blanky Alex? Rose: It's so cute! Alex: *blushes and covers his face* Erin... Jessica: Aww it's okay Alex! It's just a blanket. Alex: Exactly. Erin: Its not just any blanket. Alex: Erin please! Erin: It's got his name on it and everything! Alex: Oh my god Erin! (Alex covers his face and runs to his room as everyone laughs) Jessica: Alex wait! (Jessica follows after Alex as everyone watches) Erin: Wha- Jess wait! (Erin follows after Jessica and heads into Alex's room with her) Jessica: Alex? Erin: Alex where are you? Alex: *Muffled* Go away. (The two look to find Alex hiding under the blanket on his bed) Erin: Alex come on. I was just kidding. Jessica: Come on sweetie. Alex: *Muffled* No! Jessica: Alex... Alex: *Muffled* I had that thing hidden away for a reason! I hate it! Erin: Hey come on, Alex. Everyone already saw my teddy bear. Jessica: Yeah. What's so wrong about a little blanket? Alex: *Muffled* It's embarrassing! Erin: Jeez, you really don't do stuff like this do you bro? Alex: *Muffled* You know I hate it when you do this stuff! I've hated it since we were kids! Erin: Ah man... Alex: *Muffled* Don't you remember when you showed off my drawings back in elementary school?! Erin: They loved your drawings Alex! Alex: *Muffled* That doesn't mean I wanted them shown off! Erin:.... Jessica: Look, can you just come out from under the blanket Alex? Alex: *Muffled* No! Jessica: Alex... Erin: Alex please come out... I'm sorry okay? Alex:..... Jessica: Here Erin, you go help clean up. I'll handle Alex. Erin: But- Jessica: Erin. I got this, trust me. Erin: Well, alright. (Erin leaves the room) Erin: Man I hadn't thought about that day in elementary school in a while... Yeah Alex was embarrassed but I only did that cause I wanted to show what a cool artist he was... (Erin starts to walk back to the living room as Jessica is seen sitting on the bed with Alex under the covers) Jessica: Alex? Alex: *Muffled* What...? Jessica: Are you okay? Alex:..... Jessica: Come on Alex, it's okay. It's just a blanket after all. Alex: *Muffled* It's the way she just showed it off that bothers me. Jessica: So? Alex: *Muffled* So?? It's embarrassing Jess! Jessica: I thought it was kinda cute. Alex: *Muffled* Seriously?? Jessica: Yeah. (Alex sticks his head out of the blanket) Alex: Why? Jessica: Well, I mean it's cute you had it in the first place, and that you had your name written on it. Alex:...It was painted on. Jessica: Awww! Alex: *Blushes* S-Shut up! Jessica: Come on Alex, just come out from under there. It's alright. Alex:..... (Scratching is then heard at the door) Alex: Hm? ???: Hey, is everything okay in here? (Jessica goes over and opens the door) Jessica: Yeah, everything's- (Jessica finds no one at the door) Jessica: Huh?? ???: Down here. (Jessica looks to find Ghira at the door) Ghira: Hi. Jessica: G-Ghira?? Are you speaking normally?? Ghira: What? Is something wrong with that? Jessica: Uhhh... (Alex then gets up out of bed) Alex: What's going on? Jessica: Its Ghira. He's speaking normally. Alex: Whoa already??? It normally takes Targhuls are lot longer before speaking normally. Ghira: Does it? Alex: Umm, yeah. Ghira: Huh. Weird. Jessica: We should probably tell Blake about this Alex. Alex: Right. Jessica: Blake! (Blake arrives) Blake: Something wrong? *Looks down* Oh Ghira there you are. Ghira: Hey Blake. How's it going? Blake:..... Ghira: Blake? Jessica: Yeah. This is why we called you. Ghira: What? What's the big deal if I'm talking? Alex: There's no big deal over it. Jessica: It's just weird how soon you got the ability. Blake: Wow so you can talk now? Ghira: Yep. Blake: That's great to hear Ghira! Ghira: Thanks! Alex: Well, we should probably go back to clean up the place. Jessica: Right. Blake: So Alex. Some blanket huh? Alex: ….. *Covers himself in the blanket* Jessica: A-Alex! Blake:... I didn't mean as an insult. Ghira: What's this about a blanket? Jessica: Nothing! Just go clean up guys, we'll be out in a second. Ghira: Umm, alright? (Blake and Ghira go to help the others as Jessica goes back to get Alex out of bed) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts